A peaceful Day
by Dragoon182
Summary: A little mini fic, a oneshot if you will, inspired by a dream I had a while ago. Enjoy! JxA fluffiness! COMPLETED


**A peaceful Day**

**By: Dragoon182**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, so I can not be sued... Thank you for your time...**

* * *

A slight breeze moved the green grass side-to-side, leaves of trees rustled a soft melody that made all who heard it forget all of their worries and stress of the day they had. 

The light blue sky held a few white clouds that moved slowly by, the sweet scent of flowers and tree blossoms filled the air, the sound of rustling leaves was joined it by happy chirping birds.

Flowers brightened the dark green grass with many colors, their sweet scents was carried on the wind, it was so peaceful, so quiet, with school out for the Summer things have quieted down quite a bit.

Kadic was no exception, everything has quieted down a lot, most students lived at home so they could stay home, or around town. They would go to the beaches, or on vacations with their families, or at home watching TV. Which to most people who lived to Kadic was something they'd love to do, but they couldn't unless their families came to get them.

Ulrich Stern sat on a large boulder that had been lodged in the school yard years ago, his brown hair moved slightly along with the collar of his jacket, as he looked to the peaceful light blue sky that hung above him, clouds beginning to merge.

He sighed, since Yumi's family was mainly in Japan she was dragged along for the entire vacation, they were able to say their good-byes before she left. The group would miss her while she was gone, but they would be able to manage without her.

Ulrich smiled as Odd played a game of fetch with his faithful dog Kiwi, lucky for Odd, Jim was inside or the elder male would chase after the small dog all over the school grounds.

Ulrich knew that Jeremie's family would come to get him later in the month so he could be home for a special weekend, his grandmother was coming from the United States for a visit with his family, so his mother arranged for a family cookout.

Jeremie asked his mother if he could bring Aelita along since she had never had a cookout before. Ulrich thought it would give Aelita's past away but Jeremie's mother thought that Aelita's parents were to busy to have a family cookout. In the end both of Jeremie's parents agreed to it.

When Jeremie told Aelita what was going on the girl was plenty excited to hear it, she gave Jeremie a hug with plenty of thank yous with it. Jeremie blushed and told her that she deserved to enjoy her first Summer on Earth.

Ulrich had lost track of Jeremie and Aelita a few hours ago, he had not seen them since breakfast, the last time he saw them they were headed off to the park because Aelita loved the flower field there. Jeremie tagged along to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt.

Jeremie's eyes were half-lidded he was surprised that he was beginning to fall asleep, with the atmosphere that surrounded him wasn't making it easy to stay awake, but he wouldn't be the only one asleep.

Aelita has made herself quite comfortable next to Jeremie, her head nestled on his shoulder her pink hair moved slightly in the gentle breeze. Jeremie was surprised that she had fell asleep, she was usually wide awake and would be sniffing the flowers.

But today was different, the two were nestled under an old oak tree, Aelita was fast asleep and Jeremie could feel himself beginning to drifting off. He didn't even notice the clouds merging together and started turning a very light gray, he looked to the sleeping girl next to him.

The male smiled, Aelita looked so peaceful, her slow breathing and the way she was snuggled into him made Jeremie blush slightly. Jeremie just closed his eyes soon he felt something hit his hand, but he only shrugged ignoring it completely.

He awoke when something wet hit his nose, the blond male looked up, the sky was now a slight dark gray and rain was beginning to fall to the ground below. He flinched slightly when a drop hit his glasses, he took them off to wipe them with his shirt. The male was growing slightly worried, he could hear distant thunder, he nudged Aelita slightly after putting his glasses back on.

" Aelita I think a storm is coming, we have to get back to the school." Jeremie said

Aelita didn't move or stir, she was in a deep sleep she couldn't hear Jeremie. Usually she was a light sleeper but she was in a very deep sleep, this was something she still wasn't use to. She usually didn't sleep like this usually nightmares plagued her every night.

But things were getting better for the pink haired girl, she was beginning to sleep better at night. With her memories back, XANA defeated, and being able to live on Earth peacefully things were looking up.

" Come on Aelita it's not very safe here, you know lightning hit the tallest object available and this tree is one of them." Jeremie said nudging the girl again

Aelita only moved in a tired response, she nestled herself closer to Jeremie, her head now on his chest, Jeremie blushed a deep red at this action that caught him off guard completely.

Jeremie then smiled to himself, he knew that Aelita wouldn't wake up right now she deserved some rest, he decided to make himself comfortable by leaning up against the tree and put his head by Aelita's.

Soon the blond saw lightning light up the now threatening dark gray sky. He only snuggled Aelita before closing his eyes falling into a deep sleep as rain fell. lightning flashed and roared across the sky.


End file.
